Forgivness
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Hi my name is Bella Swan and i use to live in Italia until i was sent to Fork's by a friend called Aro. So i was given a mission to spy on the Cullen's and give him information. Some people like to call me the Vampire Assassin because lets face it, i kill vampires that brake the law. Also there's 1 thing you should know about me. I'm a Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**So this is one of the new stories that i am starting to post up**

**Also update for the people following my account that might got a notice that i posted this up**

**I AM BACK TO WALKING!**

**THAT'S RIGHT I AM NOW WALKING 24/7**

**OK if you have no idea what i wrote above this here is the explanation**

**I was in hospital since NYE and had been in there for a while**

**I was in a car accident and have paraplegia which is basically my lower half of my body including my legs are paralyzed due to my spinal cord.**

**Now it's not all bad news because after a few tests, the doctors say that i have a chance that i may be able to walk again which i want so badly too.**

**And i am so proud to say that i have beaten it and is walking again which is absolutely FABULOUS!**

**Also if you don't get Bella's personality think about Katherine from the Vampire Diaries which is a really good show that you should watch!**

My names Bella Swan and i'm a Vampire. I work for the Volturi and when ever they need to eliminate a vampire they send me. I was turned when i was 17. The Volturi found me in an infirmary and asked me what happened. I told them that i was fighting some vampires off and killing them since they were physico. When one of them bit me the venom got into my blood system and Aro took this opportunity to change me into a vampire and kill other ones that break the law. I'm on my way over to Fork's in Washington to keep an eye on some coven that lives there. They seem to be on Aro's nerves a lot and make him really nervous. So i'm now on a plane heading to the most rainiest and miserable town there is. And the worst is that i have to go to a stupid high school. Like who does that? Anyway i have about 5 minutes until landing and these humans smell delicious. Yes that's right i drink human blood, but i control my thirst.

I finally land and i see my Ferrari waiting outside the airport and put my duffle bag into the trunk with my laptop bag. Once they were in i walked round to the door and the butler opened it for me and i got in. I placed my white guess handbag on the passenger seat next to me and pulled down my ray bans sunglasses on and drove off. As i drove through the town i saw heaps of people looking at me as i passed. When i stopped at a red light i realized that it was near the high school that i have to go to. I figured that i had to go in there and register, whatever that means, so i decided to make a pit stop and go into the school. As i pulled up and i puled up next to a Volvo. 'Wonder who owns that?' i thought. I got out of the car and grabbed my handbag and got out of the car and went round to the trunk. I put my handbag in their and pulled out my wallet and phone and shut it. As i started walking across the car park, i got most of the boys goggling eyes at me. As i made my way to the door, a guy with blonde hair opened it for me.

"vi ringrazio." (Thank you) I said and the guy looked at me confused. Then a boy with bronze came my way.

"credo che tu sei di nuovo qui." (I think you're new here.)

"Sì sono io, è così evidente?" (Yes I am, is it that obvious? )

"Solo un po '. Avete bisogno di aiuto in ufficio? " (Just a little '. Do you need help finding the office?)

"Sì." (Yes.)

"Poi mi segua manca?" (Then follow me Miss?)

"Bella." (Bella)

"Beh, perdere Bella è un piacere conoscerti. Parli inglese?" (Well, Miss Bella is a pleasure to meet you. Do you speak English?)

"Yes i do speak English. And your name is?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen." oh great just when i started to like him he's one of those people. Great, can my life get any worse?

"Well Edward, thankyou for showing me the way to the office."

"No problem, are you starting here tomorrow?"

"Yes i am."

"Well i shall see you tomorrow then." Then he disappeared, as i walked into the office.

Well that was absolutely a waste of time. I finally finish and it turns out the end of school also finished as well. So as i got to my car it looked like Edward was coming out with 4 other people as well. Well that must be the Cullen Coven. i thought. Great, this is going to be hard. I got into my car as they were coming to theirs and i pulled out and sped out of school grounds and down to the woods where my home was going to be for as long as i stay here for.

I finally arrive and realized it was close to a 45 minute drive and i was about to kill Aro for making me drive for that long and that was on full speed! Anyway i grab my stuff and head inside. It was beautiful. It had 2 floors and it had a kitchen (Pointless), lounge room with a TV and a downstairs bathroom. I went upstairs and found 4 bedrooms, a bathroom (Bigger than downstairs) another lounge room and a study which was the size of 2 bedrooms. I placed my stuff on the table and walked over to the window to look at the view. It was truly beautiful i have to admit. I was about to go outside when a bird with a letter came. Of course it was from Aro.

_"Bella dear. I see you have made it to Fork's and have registered into the school. This place is isolated and away from the wolf's border. It is also a 20 minute drive (human speed) to the Cullen's which i want you to keep an eye on. I want to know what they are doing and who has what gift. After that i want you to report in and then i will give you the order to either kill or dismiss. That will be all. Aro"_

Great, just great. Why does he treat me like i'm some sought of killer that does all of his dirty work. Why does he even want to know about the Cullen's? Anyway i REALLY need to hunt and the only way i can do that is to get some human blood but how? Then there was a knock on the door and i walked very carefully to it. When i got there, no one was there except for a foam box. I grabbed it and the note and it was from Aro again. 'In case you got hungry.' it said. I carried it inside and opened the lid to find blood bags from the hospital. Well i guess this will do until i can actually get the real stuff in flesh. I thought. I went upstairs and grabbed a blood bag and went upstairs to do some research on my laptop all through the night.

Great, it's now 6:30am and i need to get ready for school and drive as well. I go into my duffle bag and pull out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a black tank top. I then find a grey cardigan and put it on and pull out flat black calf sway boots with buckles on the side. I went into the bathroom and did smokey eyes and put a little makeup on. I left my hair naturally and walked out and grabbed my black messenger bag and headed out to my car. When i got in i plug in my phone to charge and played some music so i wouldn't die of quietness. I was about 30 minutes into my drive when i saw a Jeep and a Volvo. I looked into my revision mirror and saw Edward in the Volvo and the Jeep behind him. I was amazed that they could keep up with my speed. So as a challenge i started driving faster. I finally got some distance from them so i just cruised through the country side and when i got to town i slowed down a bit so i wouldn't get caught by the cops. As i get to school, i pull into a parking slot and got out with my messenger bag and phone. Just when i got out, the Cullen's cars pulled into their car spot and they got out. They were in couples. Pixie girl with a guy who looked like he was in pain. A blonde girl with a muscle man and then just poor Edward all by himself.

.

.

**OK so the next chapter should be up soonish and tonight i'm gonna add another Twilight Story so stay tunned**

**THX Valkyrie (Skye)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed this story and have also followed it So heres chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward POV I just came back from a hunt when i met Alice in the lounge room.

"Hey how was your hunt?" She asked.

"It was OK. You OK? You looked dazed." I said as i sat down next to my sister.

"Yeah i'm fine i just..." Alice stopped mid sentence and her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.

"Alice?"

"NOOOO!" Yelled Alice and one of the glass vases broke into a million pieces.

"ALICE!" Yelled Jasper as he came in and sat next to his mate and taking her into his arms.

"Alice what happened? Are you OK? Did you have a vision?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"Someone...Someone is after us. They want to kill us."

"Who Alice? Did you see who it was?" Asked Carlisle.

"No she... She wore a mask, a black on a black Venetian mask. It was at a party somewhere. I don't know i'm sorry."

"Alice you said 'she', is it a girl?" Asked Jasper.

"Yeah she had straight brown hair and a black dress. That's all i could see. I'm sorry i don't have anything else." Alice said and Jasper pulled her into a hug and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Well, the only thing we can do is wait until it happens and that everyone is on guard." Said Carlisle and walked out with Esme.

"Also kids, it's time for school." Said Esme before she left and the kids got ready for school.

.

.

They went to the garage and Edward got into his Volvo and everyone else got into Emmet's jeep. When they were on the road 10 minutes in, there was a red Ferrari in front of Edward.

'Edward why have you slowed down?' Thought Emmett.

'Cause there's someone else on the road in a red Ferrari.' i thought back.

'REALLY! Who? Can you see?'

'It's the same girl we saw yesterday. Why is she out here?' Then the Ferrari sped faster and got away from them.

'Well she can certainly drive fast.' Said Emmett and everyone just starred as the red car went off. When they got to school they saw her get out of her car and stopped and looked at us before she moved.

.

.

.

Bella POV

As i walk to the office the teacher gave me my timetable and it looks like i have History first up. Great, my favorite subject. Anyway i start walking off until this annoying girl walks up to me.

"Hi i'm Jessica, who are you?" She asked nicely but i could sense the jealousy.

"Bella."

"Well Bella do you need help to find your classes cause i can help."

"No thanks i think i can just manage fine." I said and pushed past her.

"OMG i was just trying to be nice!" She huffed and walked off. Anyway i get in there and find four Cullen's at the back. Blonde, muscles, Pixie and the one who looks in pain. Great i take a seat near thee window and looked outside until the teacher walked in.

"Hello class we will be learning about 1945 and what happened with the wars. Now at the Yalta Conference cold war begun in February 3-24."

"Actually sir." I said he turned his attention to me and gave me a hard glare.

"Who are you again miss?"

"Oh sorry, i'm the new student Bella."

"Well Bella first rule in this class is to not interrupt me when i do these lectures."

"Well sir, your information is wrong. 1945, February 4th to the 11th was when the Yalta Conference Cold War began." Everyone looked shocked at the teacher and he just starred back at her mad.

"Well perhaps you would like to teach this class then." He challenged.

"OK i will. Same year in August on the 6th, the US first used an atomic bomb in the war. Then two days later the Russians enter a war against Japan. In 6 days the Japanese surrender and also the end of WW2."

"HA! You messed up one fact, that all happened in 1948, NOT 1945."

"OK, get someone in the class to Google it then and we'll see who's right." I challenged. All of the students got on their phones and Googled it.

"It's true sir. It happened in 1945. What kind of teacher are you sir?" Asked one of the Jocks. The teacher collected his books and stormed out of the classroom. I got up and grabbed my bag and went to my next class with the Cullen's starring at me.

.

.

It's finally Lunch and Maths has to be the worst subject ever. Anyway i go to the cafeteria and look at the food. Ew, why do these humans eat this crap. Anyway i walk out the door and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled.

"Oh hi Jessica! I didn't see you there!" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who do you think you are?!" She demanded.

"A high school student who is much prettier than you." I said and everyone in the cafeteria went silent.

"NO ONE talks to me like that."

"Well someone should so you can keep in line."

"Excuse me bitch. I am the most popular girl at this school and Everybody loves me. Not some low life who just walked in like she's the queen of the world."

"Well maybe you should get a reality check then miss popular, cause no one likes you. You play everyone here. You ask the nerds to do your homework in exchange of going to your once a month parents out of town parties. You walk the hallways setting new trends which looks like someone found in the garbage. AND you ask every guy out, sleep with them, then dump them while you have a boyfriend who has stayed with you for 4 years. Truthfully i feel sorry for him putting up with you stupidity." There were wolves whistles and cheering going on and everyone was getting into this bitch fight.

"Well least i'm not some person who's desperate for friends cause she's a nobody. I actually have a reputation at this school unlike you."

"Well, yes you do have a reputation but i think it's different from what you think. Also you just told everybody who you truly are. A lonely person who pays for her friends and everything else just to make you happy and popular." Jessica just stood there with her mouth open like a fly trap. I started walking towards the door when she interrupted

"Well... Well at least i'm not someone who is anorexic and cuts herself all over her body!" "She yelled back and everyone went silent.

"You shouldn't joke about that." I said and she smiled.

"Well it's true, i saw the cut marks on your stomach when you rose from your seat in Maths. Also you're really skinny and look weak."

"OK so do you want me to show everyone the scars on my stomach and admit what happened."

"Yeah." I dropped my bag near the jocks and climbed up onto the table and lifted my black tank top to expose my stomach. Everyone gasped and started whispering things to each other. Jessica looked please until she saw the shape of the scars.

"I was caught in a cross fire in an apartment and a fire broke out. I was left there bleeding to death and also burning to death. That's why it looks like that." I pull my shirt down and walk over to Jessica.

"Don't judge a person by first impression cause it will leave you with a group of haters. Oh wait that's already happened." I smiled sweetly and started walking to the Jocks to get my bag.

"YOU BITCH!" Jessica yelled and lounged herself at me. I turned around and dodged her attack and when she was about to punch me, i punch her in the cheek and she fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone screamed in both sacredness and excitement. Obviously no ones stood up to this girl. I kneel down next to her and whispered in her ear,

"Look who's weak now." I said with a smile, i got up and walked over to the Jock who had my bag and i thanked him. As i put my bag on my shoulder i whispered very very softly that no human could hear. Once i said that word Jessica was in the worse pain ever. So i said it.

"Pain."

**So that was chapter 2 and if you have any suggestions please review or PM Thx Valkyrie (Skye)**


End file.
